marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Milton (Earth-13034)
; formerly | Relatives = "Father" (foster parent) | Universe = Earth-13034 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, New York City; formerly Squadron City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 460 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Only known surviving member of his world | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = The super-being that would become known as Hyperion came to Earth as a baby, sent as the only survivor of the race of Eternals from a dying world. A human named Father raised him under the name of Marcus Milton, teaching him the morals of society. As an adult he became the super hero known as Hyperion, and protected the world along a team of super humans known as the Squadron Supreme. One day, his universe and another started colliding. While he was trying to prevent the destruction of his reality, he was left in the void his destroyed universe once occupied, as the only survivor, floating in nothingness. But, the group of scientist known as A.I.M. from another universe managed to pull him to their reality. He spent most of his time in captivity, until he was freed by the Avengers, who offered him a place in their ranks. His first mission as an Avenger was to rescue the captured members that were being held by Ex Nihilo, Abyss, and Aleph. After rescuing them he returned to Earth and accompanied the other Avengers to the areas hit by Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs. During his trip to the Savage Land, he found the Children of the Sun, a race of evolved beings created from the a Origin Bomb. He began spending a deal of his time caring for and educating them. | Powers = Hyperion's unique physiology is common among the Eternals. His body collects cosmic radiation and operates in a process similar to nuclear fusion. As a result, he possesses various superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Hyperion possesses great physical strength. Marcus Milton was able to hold two Earths apart to prevent them from colliding with each other for a period of time. Superhuman Speed: Hyperion can run, move, and react at speeds that are far beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete and is theorized to be about 100 times greater. Also he showed that he can be faster than lightning. Flight: Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. At his peak, he is capable of achieving speeds sufficient to attain orbital velocity, roughly 25,000 miles per hour. Once in space, he is capable of reaching lightspeed. And he also showed he can be fast as lightning. Superhuman Stamina: Hyperion's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him .Hyperion is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing. It isn't known if he doesn't have to breathe or if he can merely hold his breath for greatly extended periods of time. Superhuman Durability: Hyperion's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. He has been able to survive the destruction of two universes. Superhuman Agility: Hyperion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Enhanced Vision: Hyperion is capable of seeing inside of materiels and high distances. Enhanced Hearing: Hyperion is capable hearing of amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Superhuman Reflexes: Hyperion's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human athlete and are roughly 100 times greater. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Hyperion is capable of willfully manipulating great amounts of cosmic energy for a few physical purposes: *'Atomic Vision:' Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision, as well as several others. The full limits of his Atomic Vision isn't known, but it is known that he can generate up to at least 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's great physical resistance to injury, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Hyperion's healing abilities have proven sufficient to, over time, regenerate damage done to his eyes since going blind after overuse of his Atomic Vision. Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease the rate of his aging to an unknown degree. It isn't known if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace or if he has stopped aging altogether. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases, viral infections, toxins, chemical poisoning, corrosives, and radiation exposure. | Abilities = Hyperion has had some training in hand to hand combat. However, despite his lack of any seriously formalized training, the sheer scope of his various superhuman attributes make him a highly formidable combatant. | Strength = Class 100+. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hyperion has become a good friend of Thor, who he calls "brother." | Trivia = * Hyperion was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Superman. | Links = }} Category:Eternals